The present invention concerns a novel method for the generation of heat as a source of useful energy. The invention further concerns the recovery of minerals formed or set free in the course of such heat generation.
Heat as a source of energy is conventionally generated (as distinct from its recovery from natural sources) by combustion of carbon, e.g. coal, or carbon compounds such as mineral oil or mineral gas. Another, by now conventional method of heat generation for energy production is controlled nuclear fission in atomic reactors.
Coal, crude oil and gas are only available in certain restricted areas and their supply to consumers in other regions is not only becoming ever more expensive but is also ever more loaded with political considerations. Similar problems apply to atomic energy, which in addition is also considered hazardous.